A sliding door used in a van, a wagon-type car or the like is equipped with an electromechanical devices such as a power window motor, a switch, a speaker and the like, which are assembled inside the sliding door. In order to supply a power to the electromechanical devices, a wiring body (a wire harness) is required to be arranged from the automobile body side to the sliding door and simultaneously the wiring body is required to conform to the opening and closing operation of the sliding door. Conventionally, a round wire having a high flexibility has been used as the wiring body.
Conventionally, this type of power supply apparatus for a sliding door is equipped with a wire-winding section in the automobile body side, and the remaining portion of the wire is wound around the wire-winding section to thereby conform to the opening and closing operation of the sliding door. (See the patent document 1)
As another conventional type of power supply apparatus for a sliding door, a corrugated tube having a wiring body is arranged between a desired position of an automobile body side and a sliding door, such that the corrugated tube has some room for bending. One end of the corrugated tube is fixed to the sliding door and the other end thereof is supported so as to be head-wobbled by means of a harness attached to an automobile body. (See the patent document 2)
As shown in FIG. 11, another type of power supply apparatus for a sliding door uses a plurality of link members 902 connected to each other to form a cable guide 901. A wiring body is arranged from the automobile body 903 to the sliding door 904. (See the patent document 3) The cable guide 901 is arranged to be bent in an S-shape when it is loosened.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei No. 11-93514.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-79892
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-34759